Mahou o Shinjiranai...
by Sari1
Summary: What happens to a Magic User who no longer believes?


Mahou o shinjiranai…  
  
…I don't believe in magic.  
  
She awakes and looks at her bedside clock. She briefly wonders why she even bothers to check the hour, at the same time each morning she awakes her mind filled with the same dream. Shaking away stray thoughts left in the dream's wake she hits the off switch on the alarm clock. The clock emits a confirming bleep and flashes 5:32. Such was her morning ritual, despite the fact that she had yet to hear the clock's alarm. She sighs, her roommate will not wake for another half-hour she knows, and walking into the apartment's kitchen she opens one of the kitchen cabinets. She removes two packages of instant green tea and turns the knob on the stove. Sitting down at the table she watches the blue white flame of the gas stove as it licks the sides of the white enamel teapot. Her eyes focus on that light and she feels a chill run through her body. She looks down at the scars on her wrists and forearms, a tangle of scar tissue patterned into chaotic lines. Her eyes blur momentarily, and her scars appear to open of their own will, blood oozing out of now open wounds. She runs her hand over her forearm, believing what she sees to be an illusion. The blood smears across her flesh staining her hands and nightshirt. She cries out, screaming for her roommate. The hollow sound brings her friend to kneel before her. The former cooing gently in an attempt to soothe the distressed figure before her. "It's alright… I'm here; it's me, sweetie. Hush now." Watching her companion's face, the longhaired girl pushes a magenta lock behind her ear. Comprehending the distressed person's mumbling through her sobs, she grabs the girl's wrists and forces the girl to look at them. "They aren't bleeding, look they are already fading! It's okay… look… oh God, don't do this, hush… look." Her eyes clearing the girl looks at her forearms to find scars again, clean, and fading.  
  
Whispering now in a choked voice, "Akane, I saw them… bleeding again… it was…"  
  
"Hush. Why don't you go take a bath? I'll finish the tea."  
  
Following the gentle command the girl stands and walks into the bathroom.  
  
Once Akane hears the soft click of the door closing she allows herself to weep. Clutching the table for support her bitter tears course down her youthful face. With shaking hands Akane prepares the tea left out on the countertop.  
  
In the bathroom the girl slowly removes her clothing, her eyes fixing on the medicine chest above the sink. Now nude, she walks over to the mirror on the front of the chest. Slowly she traces the outline of her face with her fingertips. Memories slowly consume her. Painful, heart-rending memories. Memories filled with sights of a flashing smile and crimson hair, of half caresses and partial promises. Of one soul searing kiss. And in this moment of complete misery some unknown switch clicks into place. Blinking away freely flowing tears she opens the medicine chest her hand caressing the bottles held inside. Opening the first bottle she consumes the twelve green pills within. She does so with the other prescriptions within the medicine chest. Each delicately colored pill entering her body by her own will. Throwing the last empty bottle onto the carpet, the girl steps into the bathtub itself relaxing against the side. After a time her head lolls to one side and her eyes close softly over her once bright blue eyes.  
  
Finishing the tea, Akane calls for her companion. Hearing no reply she grabs the mug of tea before her and walks towards the bathroom, believing the elixir will soothe her companion's nerves. Opening the door, she speaks, "Hey you in here? … sweetie, I brought your tea…" the mug drops to the floor with a deafening clatter. The prostrate body of Nakatomi Nanaka lays half submerged in the water of the bath. Akane screams, and turning runs for the phone, dialing the emergency number…  
  
In the bathroom, sitting on the top of the medicine chest, a small stuffed bear decorated by a large blue bow can be seen. Slowly, the bear fades until only a vaguely shimmering outline of golden dust remains….  
  
….Thirteen Months Earlier 


End file.
